To Miss
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Because they were the only ones left of the team and because she was lonely, she decided to visit him. Touma x Yoshino


**

* * *

**

To Miss

By _xxkoffeexx_

:x:x:x:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Savers.

* * *

:x:x:x:

She stared dully at the slip of paper in her hand, and then sighed.

For the past two days (or was it three?) she was like this, shut in her apartment, barely moving from her bed, staring listlessly at the wrinkled paper, the walls, the paper, the shuttered windows, the paper, the bookshelf, the paper… She hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights because it saved electricity (or she was too lazy) and perhaps it was a good thing because then she couldn't see the framed picture across the room.

And then Yoshino received news that _he_ had returned from Austria and was taking up residence in the same mansion again. It had been a few months since he won the Nobel Prize, so everyone (every female) knew the medical celebrity was coming. He was bringing his newly-cured sister to spend time in their mother's home country.

Wouldn't he be surprised, she thought languidly, if he could see her now? Locked in her room, sitting on her mattress, the lights turned off, objects and trash scattered about the floor, the dishes piled up in the sink. Her car sat useless in the parking lot because she neglected taking it to the mechanics. Getting up every now and then to make food drained her. Even taking a shower (when was the last time she took one?) was a chore. She was technically on vacation from work, but this was going too far.

Actually, it wasn't that bad. She wasn't depressed or anything. She was just tired—physically, emotionally, and spiritually tired. (In that case, she would blame Kouki. Chasing after that reckless driver day after day was going to turn her hair white by the time she was thirty. But really, that was just an excuse.)

Then what was it? Her eyes fell on the framed picture accidentally, and she spotted Masaru grinning widely at her. In the corner was Lalamon, smiling, singing. Back when they were together. Back when she was lonely.

_I miss them. Lalamon. Masaru. _

There. That was it. Her eyes stung and she swallowed hard, burying herself deeper in the blankets, suddenly wishing her mother was there to stroke her hair or pat her back soothingly. She felt lonely now. She was alone.

The paper clutched in her hand crinkled, and she looked at it for the umpteenth time. Touma's address was scribbled on it, written five years ago when she visited his house for the first time. She had dug it out from her journal, knowing exactly where it was when she'd heard he came back.

_He's back. He's here._

The blankets fell as she suddenly stood up, a glint in her eyes. Her fist tightened around the paper.

_I need to see him. _

:x:x:x:

Her mood began to sink as raindrops, huge, very wet drops, began to hit the window. The bus was nearly empty except for her and now it was raining hard and fast. Perhaps (hopefully) it would stop by the time she got off, which wasn't for another hour.

Not for the first and last time since she hurried out of her apartment, she wondered if this was such a great idea. She still had time to turn back, after all. Get off the bus, hop on the next one. It would be dinnertime by then, maybe.

But the thought of returning to the silent apartment, the empty room, the ghosts of memories and that picture… she stopped and sat up straight, firm once again. No. Not yet. She didn't want to go back there yet. Not until she saw _him_.

The rain continued to fall.

:x:x:x:

She was seriously regretting ever stepping out of her apartment. All previous sentiments and determination disappeared much like her dignity as she stood before the imposing gates, staring at the grand mansion where Touma and Relena Norstein were most likely enjoying a calm, peaceful evening. _Not_ expecting a half-drowned and scrawny woman to come barging into their life. Therefore, it was best if she turned around and went right back on the bus before something awkward happened.

But she had already pressed the doorbell. Now the intercom beeped on and she was uncomfortably aware of the single camera that turned to focus on her. A cultured, male voice sounded. "Hello. May I help you?"

For a moment she was silent, the words caught in her throat even as her mind raced. "Never mind. I'm sorry," was at the tip of her tongue, but instead she blurted, "Um, is Touma there?"

A pause. "The Young Master is not here at the moment. Do you have an appointment?"

Her stomach sank. "No. I don't." Of course she didn't. Of course he wasn't home. She didn't call him, she didn't email him—come to think of it, she didn't bring a welcome back present either. She should have known it wouldn't work. She should have just stayed at home. Yes, it was lonely, but at least she didn't feel like a complete fool.

"—is available, then you may arrange a time to meet with the Young Master. He should be—"

Perhaps this was for the best, she thought as she gazed unseeingly through dripping hair. Touma probably forgot all about her, nevertheless reminisced about the old days in DATS and the Digital World and when they used to be a team. He wouldn't waste time thinking back on that stuff like an emotional teenager (although he technically was one), and he didn't have time anyhow. Winning the Nobel Prize was proof of that. Not hearing a word from him when he came back last week was proof of everything.

It was quiet. She started, realizing he was waiting for her to reply. "Oh! Um, I'm sorry! I-I'll just… um, thank you for your time. I'm sorry for the interruption." She turned quickly, ready to make a speedy retreat to her apartment, where she could hide herself in the safety of her blankets and never attempt to bother him again—

"Yoshino?"

His voice made her freeze. She blamed the cold rain for making her numb when she couldn't turn around, and he had to step in front of her to see her face. They stared at each other.

"It _is_ you," he said in that same yet deeper voice.

Yoshino finally found her voice and it cracked, "Welcome back, Touma. I... I… I'm…" And much to her dismay, she sneezed.

His eyes widened and immediately a warm coat was placed on her. He looked over her shoulder at the bodyguards and ordered, "Open the gates. We have a guest." Yoshino held the coat tightly, shivering and infinitely grateful for the warmth. Then she felt his arm around her shoulders, guiding her securely into the mansion.

And despite herself, she couldn't help but lean into him slightly.

:x:x:x:

They invited her to dinner, because they had just been about to eat. Yoshino almost declined in horror, but then realized that _that_ would have been ruder, and so she found herself sitting at the surprisingly small dining table. Touma was on her left and Relena on her right. The maids and butlers were excused, so the three were alone. It gave Yoshino an immense feeling of déjà vu.

His sister was probably wondering why she was here. She hadn't seen Relena for a while, but it was obvious that the young girl had matured into a beautiful lady. She sat gracefully in the chair instead of a wheelchair. Yoshino fidgeted with the numerous forks and spoons, conscious of the two good-looking blonds on either side and then her little, inelegant self in the middle. She felt out of place.

Touma noticed, of course. "What's wrong? Is the food not to your liking?"

She immediately shook her head, smiling, "No, no, the food is great. I'm just… not hungry, I guess." Even after five years his accent was immaculate. She wondered if he practiced often in Austria or if he was simply a genius. The latter was more probable.

A nudge from her right made her turn, and she found Relena smiling at her. "Try these éclairs then, Onee-san. They were imported from France as a gift. Even if you're not hungry, you will want dessert." _Onee-san_. Yoshino took the plate dazedly, feeling more touched than she had in a long time.

She didn't notice his warm smile.

:x:x:x:

"But you just got here!"

She shook her head firmly. "I should get going. I can't stay too long." _I feel like I'm intruding_. "Thank you so much for having me. The dinner was delicious." She turned and opened the door quickly.

Touma began, "There's a storm tonight."

A huge gust of wind and a shower of cold raindrops assaulted Yoshino, nearly toppling her over as soon as the door swung open. It took a while to wrestle the door close, and even when Touma helped.

He grinned down at her, "You'll have to stay for the night." She flustered and opened her mouth to protest.

Soft but strong hands took her own, and Relena tugged her away from the entrance, towards the grand staircase. "Come, Onee-san. I'll show you the guest bedroom." Her tone was a bit eager, and Yoshino was under the vague impression that the girl was enjoying her predicament. "There should be some nightdresses for you. I'm not sure if they're the right size, but you can try them all on." She added happily, "That means no peeking, Onii-sama!"

He only laughed and Yoshino wondered why her face was so warm.

:x:x:x:

"Ne… Onee-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep together?"

"…Sure."

:x:x:x:

"Onii-sama is good to me. I know he was good to Mother. He must have made her very happy, just like he makes me happy." Relena's voice was clear in the quiet, dark room as they lay on the queen bed, flat on their backs. "He was like that too, wasn't he? Back when the Digimon were here."

"Mm."

"And he cared so much for me, even to the point of betraying his friends." The blankets rustled as Relena turned to face Yoshino. "But I knew Onii-sama was thinking about everyone. He wouldn't betray his friends. I believed in him."

_So did I_, Yoshino thought as she stared at the dark ceiling unseeingly.

Relena's voice gradually became quieter as she yawned, "Onii-sama… I wonder how happy… he would make… his… girlfriend…" Soon, the girl drifted to sleep, and her companion was left listening to her slow, even breathing.

Yoshino couldn't sleep.

Thoughts and phrases flitted in and out of her head, keeping her from resting. Her eyes observed the dim objects in the large room, marveling at the cleanliness in contrast to her hermit-like abode. How long would they stay here? No doubt Relena had to go back to school in Austria, and Touma would always be near his sister. There was nothing for him in Japan except for memories and one old teammate who wasn't important enough to keep him from leaving. It didn't matter that she was lonely. He had his own life to think about, and she would simply have to deal with her own. That was the way her life went and as far as she knew, it would continue to be like that.

She didn't know how long she lay like that when the door opened. The knob turned quietly as the person entered. Soft, steady footsteps came to the bed and she knew it was him. Was it, perhaps, a Touma-sensor she had suddenly developed?

He stood over the bed for a few seconds, but to her it seemed like an eternity. He was standing on her side of the bed after all. She pretended to be asleep, waiting for him to leave. Did he always check on his sister like this? She almost smiled, thinking Relena was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a caring brother.

Then she held her breath as he suddenly leaned over, his hand supporting on the mattress. His breath hit her temple. Fingers lightly brushed away strands from her face. There was a brief moment of silence. Did he realize she was not his sister? Then, before she could think anymore, she felt his lips touch her forehead in a gentle, unmistakable kiss.

She remained perfectly still. Inside, her chest thumped loudly, and she was afraid Relena would wake up, or worse, he could hear it. By then he was already walking out of the room, and she heard him pause at the door before closing it quietly.

For long, stretched moments she lay there in the dark, her eyes wide awake. Touma had kissed her. It was only a goodnight kiss, obviously meant for his sister. Yoshino suddenly wanted to laugh, but that would be most unwise at the moment. Instead she turned to see Relena still sleeping, and smiled. The girl's face was beautiful even in the dim light coming from behind her—

_Wait. _

She froze. Then she slowly turned her head. There. Behind the bed. A small night light shone dimly but steadily, clearly illuminating Relena's head. Even as her brain struggled to register this, she was turning red.

He knew it had been Yoshino all along.

:x:x:x:

"You're leaving already?" Relena protested as soon as breakfast was over. Yoshino smiled hastily as she made her way to the front door.

"I need to do a lot of things, and I've already stayed here too long." She hurriedly put on her shoes while buttoning her coat, and looked at Relena. "I don't know how I can ever thank you."

The younger girl suddenly threw her arms around her, and whispered, "No. Thank _you_ for coming." She stepped back and smiled. "Please visit soon."

"I will," Yoshino promised, stepping out the door. "Take care of your brother."

The weather was a little chilly and damp from last night's storm, but Yoshino felt light and happy. She reached the gates, which were already opened for her. Smiling, she walked through them and almost ran into the brother, who had been waiting for her. "Touma!"

He smiled. "You didn't think I'd let a lady walk by herself, did you?"

"You don't have to. I can walk to the bus stop myself."

"You could just let us drive you," he said, continuing their conversation during breakfast. "It's much faster for you, and I'll feel better knowing you went home safely. You're a guest, after all."

She shook her head, "You've already done more than enough for me—"

"No I haven't." She looked at him in surprise and he repeated seriously, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"What? Why would—"

"You've been living by yourself, haven't you, Yoshino?" He looked at the ground. "I didn't call you. I didn't come visit you, even though I knew… After all, we're teammates. And Masaru…" She blinked at him again, and he cleared his throat. "Masaru would have beat the crap out of me. I should never leave a teammate alone."

She swallowed and tried to laugh. "But that doesn't even make sense. You've been working hard to cure your sister, and that's a higher priority than worrying about me. If I were in your place, I would've done the same—"

"No." He stepped toward her. "You're just as important, Yoshino. And even though it's late… I'm going to stay here for a while, both Relena and me. We're planning to live here for her study abroad program. And I want to see all my old friends again." He looked straight at her, "So you can see us as many times as you want. And we'll see you. We'll be here."

_I'll be here._

There was a long pause. A swirl of wind brushed past them, and Yoshino smiled slightly. "Than I guess I can forgive you." He smiled back, relieved and happy.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand, "Come on. We'll drive you home." She tried to pull back, but he tugged her along, much in the same manner as his sister.

"Wait, Touma, it's okay! I can go home by myself, the bus isn't so—Touma! I'm _not_ going to forgive you!"

He laughed happily, and she couldn't help breaking into a smile. "That's okay. You'll forgive me in time."

And she believed him.

They were going to see each other for a while after all.

END

:x:x:x:

* * *

A/N: …I'm also under the vague impression that this one-shot is just a jumble of random fluff and zero plotline all mushed together. But that's just my opinion. Toshino is Toshino after all. XD

And because I've been watching Digimon again and I got this "spark!" or something… I decided that another fic would be fitting for my favorite pair. Hope you liked it, **Fuji Haruka**! (waves frantically)

I'll just end it like that. Yeah. Like this. Never mind the OOCness and empty plot holes and the general clumsiness of the story. Ahaha.

Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
